Robot Unicorn Attack:The Adventure That's Not Gay
by TheFabulousIggy
Summary: This was worst then either could picture. A world of darkness, in ruin and dead. As the last hope, Alfred and Arthur must team up together and bring down WDAS. Can they?  REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Dead Serious

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK

PLEASE ENJOY AND COMMENT =)

* * *

Chapter 1- Dead Serious

It wasn't until 11 when Alfred returned home. The day had been such a busy one, meetings, people to see, phone calls to make, places to be, it was days like this that made the young country pleased get out of his clothes and into the bed. Al kicked his shoes off first as he shut the door with his free hand as the other untangled his tie around his throat. The house was rather cool, the windows open as soft spring breezes rolled in, brush the curtains slightly. Al went on stripping as he made his way to the bathroom, dropping it as he went, he'd get it large…or Tony would, which ever. Alfred made his way to the closest bathroom at the top of the steps, whistling as he did. He removed the remaining items of clothing as he climbed into the chilled water of the shower. The water felt good against his skin, he let out a soft sigh smiling as he started to sing in his shower. After several poorly sang songs, Alfred came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hair, his glasses balanced on the end of his nose.

"Well! Today was a complete and utter success! I got to made all my points!" he congratulated himself as he headed into his nearby bedroom. Once inside, Alfred dropped the towel and went to the dresser dressing himself in a large white t-shirt and a pair Spongebob boxers. With a glanced in the mirror and a few heroic posses later, Al went over to shut the light off and flopping back into his bed. The night light kept the room lit enough that Alfred was able to relax easily, slowly breathing in and out as this tired body drifted from him. His mind barely able to think of what was to be done tomorrow as it became clouded with sleep. The night was soothing and smooth, only sounds around was the soft breeze and the crickets. America was sound asleep within minutes and would have remained that way until….

KA-BOOM!

Al shot up in his bed, his eyes wide in surprise at the loud crashing that jointed him from his sleep. What was this! An Attack? In his own MOJO! Al's sky blue eye where sensitive to the now bright light flooding his room, was Tony doing this! He raised his arm up slightly trying to block the light as his eyes searched for an explanation. As his eyes adjusted and his glasses where pulled on, an interesting image appeared before him. There England was, looking down at him from the bed, his eyes like stone and his expression serious. His blonde hair was ruffled, blown back a bit, wearing his, 'old man' slink pjs. Under him however was a beast of mythical proportions, a mighty mental creature, with rainbow fire shooting from his head and tail, it's hovers where a sparkling and it's eyes where a glowing light purple. On top of his head a single horn, long and pointy. The creature was massive much taller than Alfred or Arthur, maybe Russia could come up to its shoulder. Alfred stared for a minute a bit dumb founded by it. This sight was the most….manliest thing ever. Arthur looked annoyed by this, the large mental shuffling slightly, as he reached his hand down to him. America stared at it and back up at him.

"Don't just stare at it, get on!" Arthur shouted shaking his hand at him.

"What is that?" Al squeaked.

"Doesn't bleed 'in manner! Now hurry!" he said impatiently.

Alfred looked up at him Arthur and Arthur let out a loud sigh, there WAS no time for this!

"It's a robot unicorn, he's from the future, now let's go!" he said offering his hand again.

The future! Wait! Why are there robot unicorns? How did England get one and Alfred didn't! These questions and more bubbled up into Alfred mind, to many to all reach his mouth. Was this a trick, pff, it had to be. He cracked a smile and began to laugh.

"You idiot! What's so funny!" he shouted angrily, causing his laugher to die ever so slightly.

"T-The future! Y-You got to be kidding?" he said holding his sides as he laughed. Alfred knew there was only one placing that such a strange and amazing creature could come from…Japan.

"I'm not; now get on before I leave you here!" He shouted dismissing his childish antics, this unicorn needed to move!

Al stared at him but when he seen the dead serious look in his eyes, he knew he needed to get on the hot mental stallion. It was a weird thing; trusting Arthur as he took his hand barely needing an explanation as he climb up onto the unicorn. It shuffled as he pulled his leg over making in easier. Once on America gripped onto Arthur's pj, looking down at the distance floor, the warm mental began to vibrate and then they was off. The creature leaped from the hole in the wall it created when it busted in. In the night, the horn lit the way, as the sparkles shot light from the bottle. America was amazed as he road, a childish wonder taking hold of him as they raced into the night.

"Where are we going?" Al asked over the wind that rushed pass them. It was then the unicorn leaped into the air the darkness around them bursting into bright purple lights and spinning rainbows. It was a wonderful sight filling the two of them with warmth and butterflies as they passed through the worm hole. This was going to be a grand adventure for sure!


	2. Chapter 2: WDAS

I don't own Adult Swim or Robot Unicorn Attack or Hetalia

Please enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter 2- The WDAS

When the unicorn landed with a thud, both Alfred and Arthur where brought back from the pure ecstasy they felt in the hole. It was rather intense causing both the nations to pant wildly to catch the breath they had lost. Once Alfred regained his breath, his head searched round this future they had been rushed too. This place was awful. The sky was covered in thick violet clouds of pollution that just barely blocked out the sun. The ground was darken with sickly dark purple grass, the little bit of trees around where tinted the same poor color. It smelled of a thick and hellish cologne one that was similar to thick dirty dog fur. Alfred wriggled his nose as the smell entered his snout; Arthur seemed to have the same reaction, glancing back at Al as he began to climb off.

"Wow! What happened?" he asked, expecting Arthur to have the answers.

Arthur shook his head, climbing off as well, sliding off the mental. The robot unicorn shuffled its feet slightly once the two was off and bowed its head to them.

"It is an honor to meet and serve you both." Came a robotic yet level voice from the unicorn.

Alfred looked surprised by it but Arthur didn't, he always was chatting it up with unicorns, no biggy for Iggy.

"Thank you for coming to get us, now what is this all about?" Arthur replied tranquilly, with such class.

"It is simple sir, this is the world, 52 years from your time." The unicorn replied it's hovers brushing against the dead grass.

"What happened?"Al asked before Arthur could get a chance, a slight glare being shot at him, but he waited for the answer.

"Yes, I believed you would need such an explanation; let me start from the beginning. 43 years ago, after the Great Shade War, several TV programs where forced to shut down, among these was…Adult Swim Programming. The war had caused the station to transform into a mind controlling war weapon. Once the rights where put up for sale, a small nation came into procession of them. With the promise to destroy the mind controlling weapon and to turn the station back into a TV program, there were no issues for several more years. However, slowly things became strange, as the programming was being broadcasted around the world, thousands of people began to surrender themselves to the programming, by the time full nations began to fall under the control, it was too late, WDAS was born. World Dominating Adult Swim in only 4 years calmed then entire eastern hemisphere and most of the western. People who fought soon became slaves to the mind numbing programming, nations who fought where destroyed. I was created as part of the resistance; my kind was created to ad the helpless and to destroy the star crystals that allow the mind controlling to go one without watching the programming directly. It seemed to work, but only for a short time, one by one the resistance was calmed under the control of WDAS, until I was the last of my kind."

"So, you came back in time to get us to join the resistance and fight WDAS! Ha this will be a piece of cake! With two Americas they don't stand a chance!" Alfred declared proudly, ready for this fight.

"There is no more resistance, and there is no more America. It is impossible for a being to be in the pass or present if the being exist in the same plan of existence." The robot unicorn explained its rainbow fire tail swishing. If that was true, that means both the US and UK fell under the control of the WDAS and had been destroy, talk about a buzz kill. This was rather distressing for both the nations to hear, but it was important to know that they both could easily be destroyed as they were before.

"I am sorry, but you are here again and we must defeat this enemy." The robot unicorn went on after he allowed the two to soak the information in.

"How do we know this isn't a trick, and you really want us to save the world?" America asked his tone less cheerful and ever so slightly more serious.

"It's not." Arthur told him before the unicorn could answer. "I made the bloody thing." He said looking over the unicorn. It had only been early that day that he had been imagining such a machine during another dull meeting.

"It is true; I was created by your design." The robot unicorn confirmed removing all doubt for the moment.

Arthur smiled slightly a bit proud that he had been a part of the resistance and not one to fall so easily.

Alfred still felt unsure but went on.

"How are we suppose to fight in are PJ's? I know I still looked threatening, but England looks like a kitten." Al went on gesturing to Arthur's slinky old man pj's.

"As part of my programming, I am able to grant you each three simple wishes. You may wish for better clothing." The robot unicorn went on. Arthur smiled, his machine was far cooler then he had pictured it to be.

"So like a mermaid?" Al asked a bit excited for this 'wishes'.

"You idiot, you mean a genie." Arthur huffed, disappointed in his lack of knowledge in just about everything.

"Well, I wish for the world to be normal." Al went on proud he thought of such a plan.

"I cannot, I can only grant simple wishes, my programming is not advanced enough." The robot unicorn went on; it's head turning towards the north then back to the men.

"Well, that's not fair, fine; I wish we were both in some normal clothes." Al wished and with a blink of an eye and a few sparkles the wish was granted. Alfred was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie, a t-shirt under with a pair of white sneakers. Arthur clothing was normal him as well. He was wearing a normal sweater vest with tan pants and shiny dark brown shoes. Alfred gasped in amazement, this was cool!

"And I wish I had supplies and guns!" he shouted excitedly to the unicorn, and with another flash and sparkles a large bag of supplies and two guns laid on the ground before him. Like a child at Christmas Alfred grabbed up the items wanting to try them out.

"Oh and I want to wish for-"Al went on as he looked over the shot gun, having put both the hand guns into his jean belt loops.

"Don't use all your wishes so fast!" Arthur warned him, grabbing his arm as he did. "You might need them later." He warned him, but Al only rolled his eyes.

"I wish for a milk shake!" he told him and with a few more sparkles, the cold substance appeared in Alfred right hand. Arthur face palmed, what a stupid thing to waste a wish on! Ah well, at least Arthur still had his three.

"So, where do we begin?" Arthur asked as Al slurred down the icy drink.

"Well, the plan before was to release several comrades and enlist they're help." The robot unicorn explained.

"Right, well let's get to it then." Arthur said as he began to climb back onto the unicorn.

Once Al finished he tossed the cup down, they was going to change the future anyway so it wasn't like it mattered!

"Where are we anyway?" Al asked climbing up as well.

"We are in WDAS Sector NW-10, back in your time, this place was called, Alaska." The unicorn explained as it shuffled helping the both up.

Al was surprised, looking around the rotting place, so this really was with Alaskan wilderness?

"Who can we free here?" Arthur asked as the slow vibrations started under them.

"WDAS NW-10, is only a small part of the territory, there parts are counted by numbers, however, most of the Sector runs through what you once knew as Canada and the northern states. So, you would have to fight Sector NW isn't self and destroy the large crystal that calms this Sector and the citizens there." The unicorn explained.

"Sector NW?" Alfred asked trying to get any idea of this enemy.

"In your time, Sector NW was known as simply Canada." the unicorn explained.

"Canada?" Arthur asked, almost at the same time as Alfred busted into giggles.

"We have to fight Matt? C-Could this be anymore easy?" he asked, as Arthur glanced back at him, wanting a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Sector NW is not to be joked about, it is a powerful Sector and will stop at nothing to protect the crystal it is assigned." The robot unicorn warned the still laughing Alfred.

"Yeah sure, give me like two minutes with Mattie and he'll be begging us to destroy it for him." Alfred ensured him.

There was no point in arguing, Alfred was hard headed, and he would have to see for himself. The robot unicorn began to vibrate harder before bursting into a full dash. Al hung onto Arthur as the wide rushed pass them. The unicorn ran at incredible speeds, leaping into the air to clearing large distances. It was truly exhilarating ride, one the two would not soon forget.


End file.
